Twisted
by itsmestephxoxo
Summary: Lily Luna Potter is currently in her fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Life seems pretty great at Hogwarts so far... Until some unexpected obstacles and turns turn her whole life upside down, and she finds herself more alone than ever. Is it true that no one cares about her because she is the last Potter? Please Read and Review!


_**A/N: First Chapter fanfic, yay! I don't have a very clear idea of the main problem yet, but I thought of the name and characters and I wanted to experiment with ideas. So here is Chapter 1. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Harry Potter plot or Characters. I do however own my own characters.**_

I shivered, wildly, and pulled my scarf closer to my neck. I wrapped myself up in my cloak tighter, and battled against the cold, icy winds to get back to Hogwarts. We had just been down to Hogsmeade, intending to spend all day in and out of shops, but when we felt how ghastly cold it was, we spent all day in the Three Broomsticks drinking hot butterbeer.

Stomping through the wet, muddy grounds of Hogwarts, my friends and I finally had made it back to Hogwarts. I wiped a couple of drops of rain from my already frozen face, and welcomed the warmth of the castle. It was ridiculously cold. It has never been this cold in all of my four and half years of being at Hogwarts.

Feeling slightly warmer, we trudged up to the Gryffindor common room to change for dinner. We met back up by the fire. It was a bit early to go down for dinner, so I sunk into my favourite armchair and rested my head on the hand, shutting my eyes to rest them. I heard my friends sit down around me and begin talking.

"I think I'm still shivering. That wind went right through me!" My friend Mari proclaimed. I had to agree, the wind really got through all of us. I noticed my body still slightly quivering, even by the crackling fire.

"It's crazy out there. Never has been like this! I'm going to write to Mum and ask if it was like this when she was here," Dylan stated. I opened my eyes.

"Don't bother," I answered. "My daddy said in all his years of being here, it has never been this cold. I got a letter from him this morning," I finished. My friends looked at me, suddenly very interested.

"I wonder what Hogwarts was like when your dad was here. It would have been pretty good; I mean he had Dumbledore as a headmaster! And he's famous, so it would have been awesome with all the attention and stuff. I wish I could be like that, a hero!" Dylan said, in awe.

"That doesn't make it awesome. Just because he is famous doesn't mean all the attention is awesome. It can get really annoying. People don't leave you alone; all they do is stare. And daddy doesn't like to think of himself as a hero, so don't call him that" I retorted. All Dylan cares about is my Dad!

"How would you know? How do you know if it would be awesome or not?" Dylan said.

"Oh I wonder, how would I know? Oh yeah… I'm Harry Potter's daughter! He told me! Of course I would know! Seriously Dylan this is so annoying. All you care about is my dad and what he did! It's all you talk about! Are you forgetting that he is not your father?!"I said, starting to get frustrated. It was true. All Dylan talks about is my father's past. And I'm starting to get annoyed. Every time Dad's name is mentioned, he acts like he knows everything, and Harry Potter is his father, not mine!

"You just don't like that you're the last Potter, and no one cares about you like they do like James and Albus!" Dylan knew he was in for it now. The glare I gave him was one to kill. Mari sat in the middle of us, staring from one to another, waiting for one of us to pull out our wands. Instead I got up; my fists clenched and stomped past them, out the portrait hole and down the staircase. How dare him!? How dare he say that!? So much for best friend. I hated Dylan so much at this point. I began thinking as I made my way down to the Great Hall. What if Dylan had a point? My brothers get so much more attention than me. They have so many friends and everyone loves them. Except the Slytherin's that is. I have 2 friends, and not many people like me. But… who wants much attention anyway? Then you just turn into an attention seeker.

_**A/N: There it is! Chapter one! I'll have chapter two up as soon as possible! This chapter isn't the greatest but they'll get better when I get a better understand of how I want the story to play out **____** Enjoy!**_


End file.
